


Blow jobs are pretty damn amazing aren’t they?

by shniam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Liam talks a lot, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: Liam has a lot to say about blow jobsNiall wishes Liam would just shut the fuck up





	

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where this came from and this should not be seen as a guide to giving blow jobs

“Blow jobs are pretty damn amazing aren’t they?” Liam pondered, eyes screwed as he stared into the distance. “Like, sex is amazing, like totally fucking brilliant; but a blow job....can’t beat that.”  
Niall have a hum in response that could have been in agreement or a ‘please continue’. 

Liam took it to be the latter and continued.

“Obviously you can get some pretty bad ones, like the ones who use teeth...eek, don’t want any of that! Although a little bit is nice, like a bit of drag on the way down.”

He thought back to some of the blow jobs he’d had in his time. “Should be an Olympic discipline, you know? Could have a marking system an’ all, ‘cause like, in order to give a perfect ten you should get the right angle, use the right amount of suction – you don’t want a vacuum cleaner on the end of your dick!, then there is tongue...got to have a bit of tongue, eh?” Liam reached out and ran his hand through Niall’s hair, giving it a little tug to make sure that Niall was listening to him.

Niall just blinked owlishly at him.

“Then it’s pace, sometimes you need that wet, sloppy fast blowie, don’tcha? Nice wet mouth around your dick with maybe a bit of face fucking thrown in. Then, well then there’s the slow teasing. The lick up your cock, bit of tongue around you before swallowing you in...god they are great...” Liam gave a moan, “Damn that’s good...” He sighed and blinked at Niall. “You know what makes a good blow job a great one?”

Niall just shook his head.

“Hands. When hands are involved, well...they could do a bit of fondling of the ‘nads, bit of squeezing. Or stroking down your cock or even playing with your arse. When hands are involved the sensations, man...”

Niall gave Liam a look with his eyes, hoping that Liam was finished. Unfortunately for Niall he wasn’t.

“Oh god and when you find someone that swallows....”Liam let out another moan. “Oh man, when they swallow...watching yourself come in their mouth, the way that their throat moves as they swallow, knowing that you’ve caused that...oh ma....”

Niall sat back on his heels and wiped his hand across his mouth as Liam let out a whine. “Well if you shut the fuck up for five minutes I would fucking swallow!” He glared.

Liam sat back with his lips pressed and nodded.

Niall leaned back in and wrapped his mouth around Liam’s cock again, eyes darting up to make sure that Liam remained silent. He loved the moans and whines Liam made but he really needed to shut the fuck up with the talking.


End file.
